<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a Wreck When I'm Without You by scout (scout_eki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660068">I'm a Wreck When I'm Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout'>scout (scout_eki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnoblade One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Violence, a lot of it, dream is captured and hurt, dream was taken ;), none of it to main characters, techno is mad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream gets taken by some men in the forest while he is exploring with George, his lover is not too pleased.</p><p>aka just another one with the trope of somebody going on a rampage when their partner is hurt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnoblade One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm a Wreck When I'm Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am working on a longer fic right now, this idea just wouldn't leave my mind, even though it is literally just like the exact same prompt as I'd Burn The World For You except the roles are reversed</p><p>WARNING // this will include violence and murder so uh :D yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno slumped in his throne with a sigh, his hand propping up his head. The king had been bored the entire morning; no papers needed signing, no people needed intimidating, no Dream to spend time with, nothing. George had come into Techno and Dream’s bedroom this morning, eagerly dragging the blond out of the sheets at some ungodly hour, yelling something about exploring an abandoned village, before Dream was pulled out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had been gone for the entire day, not even coming back midway for lunch like they usually do. Techno wasn’t worried, per se, he knew his beloved could easily defend the two, but there was a pit in his stomach that only grew larger every hour with no sign of the emerald eyed man. Just as he was about to stand up and do something to waste time, maybe sharpening his already sharp sword or terrorizing Tommy, his beloved’s best friend burst through the throne room door, dirt covering his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno! Techno, you gotta help me. They, they-” The brunette cut himself off, bending his back to rest his hands on his knees, his breathing unstable. “They took Dream.” Techno stopped his stride toward the goggled man. He tensed, his mind clouding over with anger, his crimson eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he.” The king barely heard the muttered “ten kilometers north, stone building” before he was out of the room, the door slamming behind him. He quickly grabbed his diamond sword from the weapons room, practically sprinting to the stables to mount his horse, before he was off, heading in the direction he was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One part of his brain tried reasoning with him, pointing out that Dream is known to escape situations he shouldn't be able to. It tried to reassure him, stating that the blond is already back at the palace, safe and sound. The larger part of his brain quickly overpowered the other, screaming at him to move the horse faster. Knowing that if Dream could escape, George wouldn’t be at the palace alerting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno knew he was going into this situation blind, the lack of information from the brunette not helping his case. However, he couldn’t find it in him to care, rage consuming his mind. He would stop at nothing to reach his beloved, blowing through anything in his way without remorse. He hoped the other man was okay, hoped that George somehow ran the distance in record time and the blond had only been there for a couple minutes; the rational part of his brain knew that wasn’t true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity, a small stone building came into view, two men standing outside the obvious entrance. Logically he should go through another entrance, using the element of surprise to his advantage, but his mind was too muddled to think clearly. If Dream were here, he would scold the pinkette for plowing straight in; but that’s the problem, he isn’t here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s in there, at the hands of those bastards. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the two alerted to his presence, he took them down with ease, the diamond blade not giving them a chance. The king ripped the door open, almost off its hinges, stepping into the hallway. He took a second to look around, attempting to figure out where Dream could be being kept, before blindly walking in a direction, hoping to find any clues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next man he encountered was spared, for about 10 seconds. Only enough time for Techno to hold a blade to his neck and demand to know where their prisoners are kept, before the man falls into a puddle of his own blood. The crowned man walks in the direction a shaky finger was pointed, the doors in his way not spared from the man’s rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually arrived at a room with a heavy iron door, a loud conversation coming from within. Techno can barely make out his beloved’s voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>which is way too shaky for the usually confident man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he is breaking the heavy door down. He takes approximately two seconds to assess where his beloved is in the room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>on the floor with three burly men standing over him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>before bloodlust consumes his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes down the first one quickly, the man not even noticing he was there until a cold blade was dragged against his neck. He could hear the sound of shocked gasps and weapons being drawn, along with the pained noises from the man now on the ground. The king knocked the dagger out of the next one’s hands, a sword cruelly stabbing into his chest before being pulled out. The third one tried opening his mouth, maybe to beg, maybe to bargain, before he too joined the bodies on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink haired man stood there panting after the last kill, trying to contain his emotions enough to comfort his beloved, before a loud clapping sounded through the room. The king turned to look at the source of the noise, finding a man sitting on a makeshift throne. The man had a cocky smirk on his face, looking way too happy for a man who just had his men killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bravo! Bravo! I really must say that was entertaining, King Technoblade. However, it sadly has to come to an end, because you have fallen right into my trap. See, my plan was to kidnap your </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife </span>
  </em>
  <span>over there, and then fight yo-” The man’s sentence was cut off when a blade met his neck, a clean slice stopping any further words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowned man quickly sheathed his sword, not worrying about the blood, before turning around. The rage had left his mind during the man’s speech, replaced with annoyance, then turning into love when his eyes met the emerald ones he desperately adores. He quickly made his way to the man on the ground, relief covering the blond’s face, crouching down to wrap his arms around his lover. “Techno…” The blond trailed off, burying his head in the king’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay now.” The green eyed man let out a sob, burrowing further into Techno’s shoulder. A scarred hand cradled dirty blond hair, trying to convey all the comfort in his body into the action. “Who were those guys? Amatures, apparently.” His beloved snorted, a small chuckle escaping his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king pulled his lover’s head out of his shoulder, cupping the freckled cheeks, resting their foreheads together. Calloused hands wiped the blond’s tears, trying to calm the other down. “Where are you hurt?” The man’s sobs were slowing down now, his hands releasing from clutching the king’s shirt to wipe at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couple bruised ribs, a few cuts scattered everywhere, I think my ankle’s twisted.” The blond’s sobs started up again. “They broke my mask Techno.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, Techno almost forgot about the smiley faced mask the man wears outside of the palace. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His beloved pulled out two pieces of chipped porcelain, his cries growing at the sight. “They tore it from my face, I- I,” The king brought the man’s face back to his shoulder, softly taking the mask out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get you a new one, I promise.” The man nodded against his shoulder, the fabric becoming more wet. “Here, wrap your arms around my neck, let’s get you out of here.” As soon as the blond complied, Techno placed one arm under his knees, the other on his back, before lifting the man up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through the building, side stepping all the corpses he encountered, the face in his neck spared from the grotesque sight. He struggled to mount his horse, not wanting to disconnect from his beloved. The ride back was slow, Techno attempting not to jostle the man sitting against his front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the palace arrived in the distance, Techno could’ve cried in relief. The man in front of him almost fell asleep from either blood loss or exhaustion, Techno didn’t want to find out. He picked the man up from atop the horse, rushing through the halls to the infirmary. When he placed the man down on a bed, a doctor immediately rushing to the two, he made a move to leave, wanting to alert the guards of suspicious people. A hand caught on his shirt sleeve, stopping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to smile reassuringly, dragging a chair over to his beloved’s bedside, grabbing the man’s hand after sitting. Alerting the guards could wait, they do a good enough job already. The man clutching his hand was at the forefront of his mind, clouding his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed that &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>